As If He Was Never There
by K14K
Summary: There is a reason Kuroko has a weak presence. And a week after the Winter Cup, Kuroko disappears and no one will remember him...or that is how it should have been. Kuroko is gone, but will he really be alone and forgotten forever? Ghost!Kuroko -Pairing: AomineXKurokoXKise Even if it doesn't sound like it from the summary... *Irregular updates to be expected.*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

I'm surprised that no one made a Ghost!Kuroko story yet…XD

**Note: **_'things that are written like this are thoughts'_

_For those who don't remember- Haizaki Shougo was who Kise replaced in middle school._

_Also, unless I'm remembering wrong, Japanese school year starts in the spring and ends during the winter._

**_And, Kise, Aomine, and Kuroko are already in a relationship at this point._**

_There will be an OOC in this story_, but she won't appear much at all-I think this chapter is the only time she appears-though I might change that later on. Either way, she doesn't show up much at all and she doesn't have a big role.

This is a _Aomine/Kuroko/Kise_ fic, but it might be more Aomine/Kise at times…if only because they are the ones who aren't ghosts…XD Though, this really _is_ centered around _all three_ of them.

Also**-I will probably take a while to update this story. **So if you really can't stand waiting this probably shouldn't be somthing you keep up with XD I'll try to upload soon, but I really doubt I can...

Anyways, this chapter doesn't really have much in it-(I have a tendency to start off a story slow...) It's basically just an introduction. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy ^^

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

_Good-bye_

* * *

Kuroko smiled as he laid in the snow covered meadow, small snowflakes were falling ever so slowly down to the Earth. It was still early morning, and the temperature wasn't exactly comfortable; Kuroko could already feel his body go numb. But, that didn't really matter at this point.

'_It was finally time, huh?'_

Kuroko wondered if he should feel sad. Or perhaps lonely. He was all alone now. Now and forever.

Though, more than anything he was feeling content.

He had done what he wanted; done more than what he wanted.

He had lived.

He made friends.

He lived his dreams.

What more could he ask for?

Seirin won the winter cup. It was a near impossible task, but they had done it. He had taught the Generation of Miracles what it means to lose. They were now, more or less, the way they used to be, before fame and power got into their heads.

Of course they didn't revert completely back to their middle school selves, but Kuroko was happy with how things worked out.

Well, he suppose he _was_ a bit sad. He would have liked to continue on living the way he has and build stronger bonds, and act more on these feelings of his…but he couldn't. He had no more time left. And he wasn't going to ask for more. What he had was more than he could have hoped for.

A wind tossed the snow around and some of it hit Kuroko on his face. It was cold, but he didn't really mind. Kuroko unconsciously closed his eyes to prevent snow from getting into them, and when he realized his eyes had fallen shut, he didn't bother to open them again; it wasn't like he was here for the scenery. Though, the view wasn't bad, even if it was an everyday site.

Kuroko began to notice that he wasn't alone. He briefly wondered when the other had appeared, but dismissed the thought. It didn't matter really.

"Are you ready?" A soft, smooth, slightly high pitched voice that obviously belonged to a girl asked.

Kuroko wondered what would happen if he said no. Now that the time was facing him directly in his face, he realized he didn't want to go, didn't want to be alone, forgotten.

But, he didn't say it. It was a deal he had agreed to. And it would be wrong of him to go back on his words. It wouldn't be fair to the other. Besides, it wasn't like he had a choice really. Even if he refused, he would be forced to complete his end of the deal anyways. The girl next to him was nice enough to wait patiently for his answer.

Kuroko thought back to his years. Specifically the last four years of his borrowed life.

His first meeting with Aomine. How he had scared the boy with his lack of presence. How he felt so hopeless and just wanted to give up basketball when his horrible skill failed to bring him higher in the sport he loved. The surprise and awe he felt when Aomine tried to convince him to stay, to try more, to not give up.

The shock and hope he felt when Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara had come and Akashi had announced he might have a useful skill.

The hard work he had put into perfecting his skill, with the help of the others. He sense of accomplishment when Akashi had declared him ready.

The excitement during his first game.

He remembered when Kise had first joined. The blonde had not seen him worthy of being a first string, let alone a starter. Kuroko couldn't blame him. He knew that at the time he could not do anything besides passing. And to anyone it would be unthinkable for him to be on such a strong team.

After Akashi had chosen him and Kise to help the second string, Kise had acknowledged him, giving him that-admittedly annoying-nickname. Though, he has gotten used to all the names by now.

When Kise had become a regular, in place of Haizaki, Kuroko couldn't feel sorry for Haizaki. The other had it coming with his actions. And when Kise had joined them, Kuroko was happy. They bonded and got closer and joked around. It was nice.

Though, then everyone began to change. Starting with Aomine.

When Aomine denied the first bump they normally do, Kuroko wasn't sure what to think. And it all went downhill from there.

Though, things brightened considerably when he had joined Seirin. He bonded with them too. And alongside them Kuroko was able to defeat his former teammates. They had a lot of troubles and they lost games along the way, but they had pulled through in the end. Kiyoshi's knee suffered and it was clear he would not be able to continue playing basketball, but basketball wasn't completely out of his life. He still came to all the practices and meetings, planed with Riko, and was surely going to still be part of the team.

Although Kuroko was saddened by how the Generation of Miracles changed, became cold and more focused on winning than playing basketball, he guessed it was thanks to that that he was able to grow and change the way he had.

Akashi never taught him how to shoot, but Kuroko thought he knew why. How much right would Kuroko have to stand on the top, to keep winning, if everything was with the help of another? How could Kuroko accept the championship win if Akashi had showed him everything and Kuroko hadn't worked to earn it himself?

Kuroko had no doubt that he would have practiced hard to prefect his skills had Akashi taught them to him, but it was different than he actually trying himself to find things that worked for him. It was supposed to be his responsibility to improve, Akashi gave him the starting line, but Kuroko never made any move to go forward.

However, even when he tried to improve further, he still needed help, so he had asked Aomine, but that was different than if Akashi just told him how to do everything. With Aomine he had to fail time and time again before Aomine saw the problem and Kuroko as able to build off of that knowledge.

In middle school he never had a need to learn how to shoot. So, while he practiced and tried, he never put forth enough effort to learn. He wasn't trying to change, to become better at the sport he loved, not the way he needed to. He was content of being a shadow through and through, just there to make passes.

Yes, Akashi never taught him the Phantom shot, or the vanishing drive, but Kuroko was glad for that…

Then there was this past week. Even though they had won the Winter Cup and the school year was almost over, Riko still insisted on practices. Though, Kuroko was glad for it. It gave him an excuse to hang out with everyone some more.

Then there was Kise and Aomine…He suppose it wasn't fair to them for him to suddenly go away like this, but it wasn't like it would affect them much, he would just go and they would forget. They still had each other anyways, and he had warned them that he would have to go away soon, they didn't understand what he meant-of course not, how could they?-but, they had insisted and Kuroko didn't-couldn't-refuse them. He loved them too.

Kuroko had promised to call them when the time came, but it would only become a bother. It wouldn't matter either way though. Kuroko would be forgotten, and everything of his would disappear too. In the end, it was simpler to just go away quietly…

Yeah, it was simpler, but Kuroko couldn't help but open his eyes and pull out his phone. With stiff fingers-it was really cold out and he wasn't wearing gloves-he wrote out a simple message and pressed send.

The person was still waiting for his answer, and he had already put it off for as long as he could.

With a small nod to the girl, Kuroko said his final good-bye to all the people he met with and especially to his teammates, both old and new.

* * *

Aomine and Kise were both sleeping at Kise's house when both their phones rang.

They considered ignoring them to go back to sleep, they didn't know what time it was, but it was far too early for them to be awake.

They would have left their phone alone, but, when they tried to fall back asleep, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Nn…Kurokocchi?" Kise lazily yawned.

"He must be here somewhere…" Aomine patted the bed around him-still half asleep-as if Kuroko would magically appear beneath his hand.

Kise yawned again and reached for his phone, remembering it had rung before. "Hey…yours rang too, didn't it?"

"Leave it." Aomine grunted, though he sat up and snatched his phone, if only to yell at whoever sent the message that woke him up.

Both their screens showed the same message.

_Subject: Good-Bye_

_Thank you Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. _

_I love you both._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kise stared blankly at his phone, brain still foggy with sleep, and tried to understand what the message meant. What did Kuroko mean by this, and why was he texting him when he should be right there with them…?

With a gasp, Kise exclaimed, "Aominecchi!"

"I got it already!" Aomine realized around the same time as Kise and hurriedly called Kuroko's number.

He pressed the speaker button and he and Kise waited.

And waited.

As the phone kept ringing…and ringing…and ringing…

* * *

With a sad smile, the girl just stands there in the meadow as the snow continues to drift down, and watches as Kuroko fades away…as if he was never there…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Pretty boring start, huh? XD Hopefully it'll get better in future chapters XD

I wasn't sure if I should have made Kuroko say 'I love you' in the text, but I figured that I might as well since that would be Kuroko's last chance XD

Also, random, but do you know how much I love it that Fanficion has 'Generation of Miracles' as their own character? XD

Review?


End file.
